No es la calma después de la tormenta
by Zeny
Summary: Cuando ni la venganza ni el poder bastan, ellos buscan por algo más que satisfaga la violenta naturaleza encerrada en sus cuerpos. Judar sabe esto, pero es la primera vez que siente a alguien a su lado en el abismo. /Hakuryuu x Judar (HakuJu) /Lemon/ [Ahora con segunda parte]
1. La primera noche

**No es la calma después de la tormenta**

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto. No es como si hubiera seducido a Hakuryuu (para que se volviera más poderoso sí, pero no era para tanto) ni tampoco es que lo hubiera manipulado demasiado (esto también es mentira). Judar no se explicaba cómo exactamente había llegado a ese momento, boca arriba en una amplia cama con sábanas de seda y más cojines de los que pudiera usar.

Hay que decir que no era su cama.

Y ese era el problema.

Pero él es el tipo de persona que fluye con una situación por más de vida o muerte que sea; su cabeza, su mente, ha alcanzado un punto de no retorno donde la más impensable de las depravaciones constituye una posibilidad. Puede que sea histeria, puede que sea un tipo de locura.

(Eso no es importante)

Ha. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

El punto era que estaba en esa cama y, encima de él, Hakuryuu.

Bueno, no encima de él. Arrodillado en la cama entre las piernas de Judar, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión impenetrable. En sus aposentos el recién coronado emperador no se molestaba en usar adornos ni guirnaldas. Su atuendo era una simple pieza de dos partes que seguramente le servía de pijama. Nadie en el presente tendría nunca el privilegio de verlo de esta manera, aparentemente desprotegido, vulnerable, sin un arma a su disposición y con los contenedores de djins a un lado de la cama. El brillo de su metal distrajo momentáneamente a Judar, y eso le ganó un par de palabras.

Bravo.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Judar? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hakuryuu? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ambos, ahí, dos días después de que la cabeza de Gyokuen fuera cortada? ¿Qué hacían ahora?

Mah, a Judar no le importante tanto pensar en eso. Ya se le ocurría algo después. Pero…

_ Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Hakuryuu. ¿Qué haces? – Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se acomodó como si nada, como si en vez de estar en las sábanas de su rey estuviera flotando en el aire. Su ya de por si mundana habilidad de volar a voluntad.

Hakuryuu entrecerró los ojos. Fue lo único que hizo, realmente. Su rostro era bastante expresivo (Sobre todo si estaba a punto de matar a alguien, hehehe) pero habían veces en las que sus expresiones podían componerse en una perfecta máscara de indiferencia y tranquilidad.

_ No tengo por qué decirte todo, ¿o sí? – La pregunta no era agresiva, un simple comentario, como decir "mañana es feriado, ¿no?". Y Judar lo sintió de esa manera, así que, en vez de continuar con las piernas abiertas a la espera de "algo" ("Algo", ha) las cruzó a un lado de la cama con soltura. Un movimiento natural.

Hakuryuu, por alguna razón, le hacía usar su cautela…

Y eso hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Sonrió. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Un brazo artificial agarró su cuello. Apretó y apretó, con fuerza medida. A Judar le tomó un par de segundos asimilar la falta de aire; emitió un sonido gutural en su aprisionada garganta. Podría haber sido sorpresa o una risa, no sabría decir.

(Tal vez ambas)

Su instinto le gritó hacer algo. Podía devolverle el gesto a Hakuryuu. Reamente, ambos podían jugar a ese juego. Tenían tanto poder que la única forma de probarse a sí mismo en un mundo como este era luchar y luchar; golpear, sacar sangre, tocar la piel de los oponentes; robarles el aliento poco a poco y sonreír al sentirse victorioso.

Sus manos se crisparon contra las sábanas.

Podía hacerlo…Pero decidió que no.

Con una mano agarró un cojín, y con la otra agarró un puño de las sábanas, y se mantuvo quieto, robando de vez en cuando un poco de aire en los segundos que Hakuryuu aflojaba el agarre. Su pecho subía y bajaba y el sonido de su respiración atorada era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos. Imaginó por un instante sin darse cuenta que Hakuryuu podría matarlo, y casi se partió de la risa.

Ah. No era momento de reírse.

-una aspiración ahogada-

Toma aire.

En ningún momento dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Y Judar tampoco apartó la mirada.

Cuando le soltó comenzó a toser. Respiró a grandes bocanadas, y cometió el error de cerrar los ojos.

La rodilla de Hakuryuu se metió entre sus piernas y las separó lentamente. Judar no tenía ganas ni de oponerse ni de protestar. Estaba algo mareado por la falta de aire y, realmente, no era como si-

Oh. Oh

Mh, sí. Eso era lo que estaba esperando.

_ ¿Alguna objeción?

_ Por supuesto que no, mi rey. – jadeó con sorna, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás – Me preguntaba cuándo lo harías.

_ Hmm. – No detuvo sus movimientos, y la fricción en su entrepierna poco a poco comenzó a despertar la hombría de Judar. Se sentiría mucho mejor si, - No sabía que querías esto.

_ No tengo por qué decírtelo todo, ¿verdad? – relamió sus labios, los cuales fueron adornados por una sonrisa lasciva - ¿Qué esperas?

Ahh, ¿por qué lo provocaba más? Era porque quería que lo volviera a estrangular. No se había sentido tan mal, pero aun así…

Quería más. Judar no podía calmar esa desesperada ansia suya de más: más poder, más batallas, más caos.

Más, más. ¿A qué esperas, Hakuryuu? Decídete de una vez.

¿O es que sigue tan perdido como antes? ¿Cuántas pistas debo darle para que lo ha-?

La boca de Hakuryuu, cruel y rencorosa, se curvó en una sonrisa. Detestable, llena de malicia; hermosa.

_ Está bien. Supongo que lo mereces después de todo.

Su mundo se volcó.

(O mejor dicho, él terminó volcado, con la cara enterrada en el colchón y los brazos inmovilizados tras la espalda)

Judar sabía que era una farsa. Hakuryuu sabía que era una farsa. Pero podía fingir para su propio disfrute por ahora, que estaba indefenso en las manos de Hakuryuu. Podía contenerse, y dejar que esas manos hicieran lo que quisieran.

Le arrancó los pantalones con su mano verdadera, y con la otra mantuvo sus muñecas contra su espalda. Judar se mordió el labio y sintió un escalofrío ante el aire fresco que golpeó contra sus muslos y nalgas.

Se removió un poco y apoyó la frente en el colchón al tiempo que se empujaba hacia atrás provocativamente, y meneó un poco su trasero.

Hakuryuu le forzó estarse quieto.

_ No te muevas. – Gruñó. Oh, espera. ¿Eran nervios lo que trataba de esconder? Hm, interesante. Pudiera ser que fuera virgen. Pudiera ser que esta fuera la primera vez del emperador.

(Qué interesante)

_ Esto sería mucho más divertido si me dejaras usar mis manos, Ha-ku-ryuu.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre de esa manera. Al parecer, tenía efecto, porque con reticencia y suavidad sus brazos fueron liberados. Judar se puso boca arriba de nuevo y terminó de bajarse los pantalones. Las anillas de sus tobillos se quedaron, pero la prenda la pateó fuera de la cama. Hakuryuu había decidido sentarse en una posición que aparentaba ser relajada, como la de un monarca en su trono.

Hakuryuu ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, y barrió con la mirada la desnudez de Judar. Aun si era más alto que él, o mayor por unos pocos años, este chico no se dejaba intimidar. La única pista de que aquello le afectaba fue el bulto creciente entre sus piernas.

Judar se le sentó arriba a horcajadas, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y pegó su boca a la suyo con codicia y una malsana curiosidad. Gyokuen había besado esos labios, un golpe a traición que no había causado nada más que repulsión en Hakuryuu. Ahora, sin embargo, su lengua y sus labios inspiraban algo más tangible y caliente. Podía sentirlo.

Lamió el contorno de sus labios, y saboreó cada uno con suavidad, con brutalidad, con un hambre que no acabaría nunca.

El alma oscura de Judar vivía hambrienta de todo excepto amor.

(Eso también es mentira, pero realmente no importa)

Jadeos que se convirtieron en gemidos cuando empezó a restregarse contra él; eran suyos, porque a él de verdad que no le importaba; Hakuryuu sí quería contenerse y no mostrar su excitación, pero la dureza de su miembro lo decía todo.

Movió su mano y la deslizó por el brazo real hasta bajar por completo la tela que lo cubría. Una parte de sí estaba sorprendida de que Hakuryuu se lo permitiera sin hacer nada a cambio, y aun había una vocecita curiosa que se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación. Su pecho firme, tallado con cicatrices. Su espalda tensa, su abdomen duro que se contrajo con las caricias lentas y abarcadoras de los dedos de Judar. Sin despegarse de su boca, la boca de un niño que había nacido para vengarse; la boca de un hombre que había recorrido el mismo camino que él. Sin dejar de besarlo terminó de bajar la prenda blanca y descubrió su torso. No la primera vez que lo había visto, pero era la primera vez que podía estudiarlo con el tacto de sus manos mientras se frotaban en busca del éxtasis.

Cuando tocó el brazo artificial, las cosas volvieron a cambiar.

Aterrizó de espaldas a la cama, sus piernas abiertas. No tuvo tiempo de extrañar el calor del otro cuerpo (¿extrañar?) porque Hakuryuu se deshizo de la camisa con un ademán brusco y se lanzó sobre él como una fiera.

_ Ah…Eso es…Eso es, Hakuryuu… - Su cuello fue devorado, tanta desesperación que no terminaba una mordida para empezar otra, y así marcó poco a poco de besos chupetones y marcas de dientes su piel. Ardía y era jodidamente fantástico, porque seguían frotando sus entrepiernas y el miembro de Judar manchaba los pantalones de Hakuryuu. Estuvo a punto de tomarlo en su mano y aliviarse

_ Quiero estar dentro de ti. – Una petición, una demanda, un capricho, una convicción. No era nada romántico, no era una promesa de amor verdadero ni nada por el estilo. El sentido de aquellas palabras era tan literal que por un momento Judar dudó en reírse.

Luego lo hizo de todas maneras, sin aliento casi.

_ Está bien. – Bufó y abrió más sus piernas. Una invitación. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. – Puedes hacerlo.

Entre las muchas cosas que podía tener un emperador en su habitación estaban varias botellitas de aceites para diferentes usos. Si alguno de ellos estaba dedicado a la tarea de eh… lubricación "interna", o de otras partes, o para que el emperador se diera satisfacción a sí mismo sin la ayuda de nadie, Judar no sabía. Era curioso que en su mente tuviera el conocimientos sobre magia que sobrepasaban los límites de la imaginación de muchos, hechizos perfeccionados que pocos usuarios podían llevar acabo en el mundo; y aun así con todo eso, había cosas que desconocía.

_ Vamos, mete otro más. – instó ansioso con un suspiro.

_ Cállate. – Dijo él con suavidad – Voy a hacer esto bien aunque no te lo merezcas.

_ Heh – Era un poco difícil mantener la fachada despreocupada cuando tenías dos dedos en el culo. Solo un poco – Qué cruel, Hakuryuu. ¿No merezco tu amabilidad? Lo único que he hecho es ayu-Ahh

Nada coherente vino después de aquello. Hakuryuu, por alguna razón insondable, apoyó su frente en el pecho de Judar sin dejar de mover su mano. Sus dedos embadurnados y resbaladizos golpeaban con certeza y progresiva seguridad ese punto en su interior. Le enloquecía. Aun si era su primera vez él era de los que aprendían rápido.

_ Más, más, Hakuryuu. Pon otro más.

_ Eres… muy codicioso. – Podía sentir la dureza del otro contra su pierna, y sabía que se contenía de refregar su miembro contra él. No quería que pareciera demasiado ansioso, o que no podía soportarlo. Hakuryuu mantenía esa máscara de fortaleza siempre, incluso frente al espejo. Y puede que hubiera hace mucho tiempo dejado de ser una máscara.

Clavó tres dedos.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Al fin! Vamos, Hakuryuu, hazlo de una vez. M-Me estás haciendo esperar demasiado.

Por alguna razón eso le hizo reír.

_ ¿De qué te ríes? – cuestionó Judar, su voz ahogada y entrecortada. Ah, porque no podía tocarse. La mano artificial le sostenía la suya, la que no estaba ocupada sosteniendo su propia pierna para que aquellos dedos se clavaran con más profundidad.

Ya era tiempo de que dejara de ser sólo dedos. Que lo hiciera de una vez. ¿A qué esperaba?

_ Es gracioso. – Se incorporó con lentitud hasta colocarse en posición, listo para… - Eres el magi más poderoso del mundo… - Le sostuvo por la parte trasera de las rodillas, comenzó a acercarse; Hakuryuu hablaba muy bajo, su voz un secreto ronco - Pero en el fondo eres bastante…

La primera estocada fue una espada ardiente que pareció partirlo en dos a pesar de toda la preparación. Tal vez debió decirle a Hakuryuu que se empezaba despacio y luego se aceleraba (Ah, pero qué más da ya)

_ Mierda. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró sus dedos en las sábanas – ¿Ba…Bastante q-qué?

Hakuryuu no contestó. Estaba muy enfocado en el movimiento de sus caderas, de adelante hacia atrás, un poco hacia arriba, tan profundo como pudiera, como si en verdad pensara que su caliente y duro miembro era una espada que tenía que enterrar en su interior hasta perforar el corazón de Judar. Más que algo sexual, sus penetraciones eran puñaladas, una detrás de la otra, sin misericordia, fruto de un caos emocional que reposaba bajo un rostro distante sólo quebrado por el sudor que le corría por las sienes y el sonrojo en las mejillas.

De más está decir que Judar no paró de gritar, por el dolor, por el placer, por tantas cosas que no se podían poner en palabras. Puede que se carcajeara una que otra vez sin razón alguna (¿Eran necesarias?) y Hakuryuu se hartara y le cubriera la boca con un cojín o una mano hasta que él se calmara; pero no puede recordarlo.

Sólo sabe que después de un tiempo indescifrable despertó y Hakuryuu estaba dormido. En la hora más oscura, justo antes del amanecer, salió de la habitación real y se fue a la suya.

A la luz de los primeros rayos de la mañana, se observó desnudo frente al espejo con una sonrisa irónica.

Fue como contemplar los restos de un campo de batalla.

 **.**

 **.**


	2. El tercer día

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ Hakuryuu. ¡Hakuryuu! ¡Joder! ¡¿Dónde demonios dejaste mis pantalones, Hakuryuu?!

El emperador entreabrió los ojos sin despegar su rostro de la almohada. Tras bostezar y meditar lo que su magi gritaba por unos segundos, decidió sentarse.

A decir verdad, no le sorprendía que Judar anduviera desnudo por la habitación imperial. Lo que realmente le molestaba era que lo hubiera despertado, y Hakuryuu ahora se veía forzado a recordar y reconocer lo que había sucedido anoche, _por segunda vez_. No quería lidiar con eso, y sería más de su preferencia hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

_ La sirvienta que pasa a recoger mi ropa para llevarla a la lavandería debió tomarlos mientras dormías. Deja de gritar, quiero dormir.

Realmente no iba a dormir, pero tenía que hacer algo para evadir la imagen de Judar en toda su gloria sensual frente a él. La cama de los aposentos imperiales era enorme y tenía muchas almohadas, y una de ellas era perfecta para cubrirse la cara.

_ ¿Los cogió sin preguntar? – Judar no se lo podía creer – ¿Acaso los sirvientes de este palacio no tienen respeto por el emperador?

Hakuryuu rodó los ojos, cosa que su magi no pudo ver, y ahogó un suspiro contra la almohada.

_ Yo le abrí la puerta, Judar. Nadie se atrevería a entrar aquí sin mi explícito permiso. Además... – ¿Qué más valía? Mejor decirlo de una vez – Estaban rotos, y le dije que los arreglara.

Ante esto, Judar ladeó la cabeza sin entender, pero con una pizca de curiosidad en su voz.

_ ¿Cómo que están rotos?

Hakuryuu resopló por la nariz. Contra la almohada, por supuesto.

_ Se rompieron anoche. – Dijo con la mayor claridad y tono neutro que podía manejar en ese momento. Por alguna razón la tela de la almohada ahora se sentía más cálida que antes, pero realmente no quería pensar en el calor que emanaba de su cara.

Judar no respondió. El emperador no se atrevió a remover la almohada de su rostro, y aguzó el oído, atento a su magi con todos los sentidos a excepción del que bloqueaba deliberadamente. El silencio le preocupó, porque eso significaba que Judar no estaba caminando, y que había parado de buscar debajo de todas las superficies posibles. De seguro con lo vago que era había decidido usar su magia para flotar y–

Ahora estaba encima de él.

Unas manos familiares tomaron la almohada de los extremos y la apartaron de un tirón. Una vez cara a cara, Hakuryuu pudo ver la sonrisa de Judar, maliciosa y pícara, tan enigmática como sus ojos rojizos. Se vio a sí mismo contando los círculos concéntricos que rodeaban sus pupilas; era mejor mantenerse enfocado en una tarea matemática como esa. Judar se había sentado a horcajadas encima de sus muslos; las únicas prendas que adornaban su cuerpo eran el collar que cubría su cuello y los brazaletes de sus manos. Y lo único que impedía el roce de sus piernas descubiertas contra la piel del emperador era la fina tela de su yukata.

Hakuryuu se sintió muy tenso de golpe, y aunque trató de no mostrarlo, supo que había fracasado épicamente cuando la sonrisa de Judar no hizo más que ampliarse. Con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de la almohada en la que reposaba la cabeza de Hakuryuu, el magi se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus narices estuvieron a menos de un centímetro.

Su aliento acarició los labios del emperador cuando habló en un murmullo. Supo que Judar se había comido una de las manzanas que había en la fuente de frutas encima de su mesa.

_ ¿Porque no admites la verdad? Lo cierto es que los rompiste, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que me quitaste la ropa con mucha impaciencia anoche. ¿Tenías muchas ganas, eh, Hakuryuu?

La forma en la que decía su nombre tan cerca de su rostro le hacía recordar... Cosas. Y esas cosas eran mejor no analizarlas ahora.

Los labios de Judar estaban a una distancia tortuosamente desesperante, y la cercanía a su cuello le hizo crispar las manos. Aun podía ver una de las marcas que había dejado en su mandíbula.

Hakuryuu parpadeó una vez, y decidió que lo mejor era no respirar.

_ Eso no es importante.

_ Claro que es importante. ¿Quieres que me presente en la corte con mi trasero al aire?

El emperador se permitió una ceja alzada.

_ Eso sería bastante rudimentario y poco sofisticado de tu parte. ¿No tienes más pantalones, Judar?

Judar se enderezó y se sentó con más comodidad en el regazo de Hakuryuu, cosa que el muy desgraciado hacía a propósito. Había bastante espacio en la cama, ¿de verdad tenía que hacer eso?

_ ¿No crees que deberías compensarme? Tú los rompiste.

Tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a no recorrer su torso desnudo con la mirada, o a aventurarse más abajo. Se obligó a mantener los ojos en el rubí del collar dorado que se cernía a su cuello.

Hakuryuu quería reemplazarlo con sus manos.

_ Son solo un par de pantalones, Judar.

_ Eran mis pantalones favoritos, Hakuryuu. – Entonó con un tono de fastidio que al emperador se le hacía irritante la mayoría de las veces, pero no tuvo tiempo de molestarse; porque en ese mismo instante Judar se meció hacia adelante sobre su regazo hasta quedar finalmente con las rodillas apoyadas en cada costado del emperador. Y entonces movió las caderas en círculos, una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios. Con un ritmo lánguido e irregular Judar comenzó a restregarse sobre su entrepierna, y se estiró con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, como si fuera ahora que acabara de despertar. Dejó salir un sonoro suspiro al terminar, pero no detuvo su vaivén.

Hakuryuu soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El roce constante de aquel trasero contra su miembro envió una corriente de calor que se extendió como grietas de fuego por todo su cuerpo.

_ ...Detente. – se forzó a decir. – Judar.

No era lo mismo a la luz del día. A la luz del día estaba forzado a reconocer esas cosas.

_ ¿Qué? Tengo hambre, mi rey. – Judar se relamió los labios y soltó una corta risita – Y no te siento con ganas de detenerme.

No, Hakuryuu sí quería que se detuviera. Pero cierta parte de su anatomía no pensaba igual que él, y aquella bestia violenta que vivía en su interior siempre gustaba de seguir la guía de Judar. Era una parte de sí que se nutría de la devastación que él y Judar podían desatar sobre el mundo. Un enemigo. El campo de batalla. La piel y los labios de alguien que le permitía besarlo con fiereza y abandono.

Una de las manos del magi bajo hacia el pecho de Hakuryuu y se coló por debajo de la yukata. Los traviesos dedos acariciaron suavemente los pectorales trazando líneas alrededor de sus pezones, y luego Judar presionó su palma contra el desbocado corazón del emperador.

Se echó hacia adelante, sin parar de refregarse. La tela de la yukata rozaba una y otra vez contra su endurecida entrepierna, y era como si se burlara de su autocontrol. Era como si simulara los eventos de la noche anterior, y Judar deslizó sus nalgas desnudas sobre su extensión, retándolo y tentándolo a empujarse contra él.

_ ¿Cuánto más tengo que provocarte?

Por supuesto, esto era un juego, como todo lo que él hacía. Se lo decía su sonrisa, se lo decía su actitud descarada y despreocupada. Pero Hakuryuu lo conocía. Y era una cosa actuar como si todo fuera un juego más de los que orquestaba para matar el tiempo, y otra muy distinta creerlo de verdad.

Pero era preferible pretender y participar de la partida que reconocer las cosas a la luz del día.

_ ¿Tienes hambre, dices? – Hakuryuu no necesitaba oxígeno. Aparentó indiferencia y se colocó las manos tras la nuca. Volvió a cerrar los ojos – Toma lo que quieras, entonces.

Escuchó un bufido, pero se resistió a mirarlo. Lo sintió deslizarse más abajo, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban los costados de su cuerpo para apartar la yukata. Judar apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus muslos, y cuando Hakuryuu sintió su respiración cerca de su entrepierna la tensión volvió a apoderarse de cada uno de sus músculos.

Oh, no. No lo haría...

Su mano cálida le rodeó con una suavidad no esperada, y el repentino tirón que viajó de su estómago a su miembro hizo que Hakuryuu abriera los ojos de golpe con un jadeo. Sus manos se hicieron puños sobre las sábanas.

_ Dijiste que tomara lo que quisiera, ¿no? – murmuró Judar sobre la sensible piel, y justo después entreabrió los labios lo suficiente para que la punta de la endurecida extensión cupiera dentro de su boca.

Hakuryuu tomó aire por la nariz y apretó los labios. Una parte de sí quería sentarse y mirar, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de asimilar todas las sensaciones que le azotaban como olas de lava en un mar imparable. Las chispas de calor que sembraban la boca y las manos de Judar, la corriente de placer que le hizo arquear la espalda cuando la punta ya no fue suficiente para saciarlo y Judar tragó lentamente todo lo que Hakuryuu tenía para ofrecerle.

Podía escuchar su propio pulso batir en sus oídos como el choque de mil espadas; pero eso no ahogaba los sonidos húmedos y obscenos que provocaban cada succión sobre la hinchada dureza entre sus piernas. Se estaba refrenando para no embestir dentro de aquella atrayente calidez, porque no quería sucumbir completamente y dejar que Judar ganara.

Por eso tuvo que soportar que el desgraciado jugara con su hombría como si se tratara de un dulce, lamiéndolo de arriba a abajo con gustosa lentitud, mojando y chupando levemente el glande a capricho. De vez en cuando aquella lengua maliciosa jugueteaba con la pielecilla que cubría su falo y hacía que Hakuryuu quisiera tirarse de los cabellos o matar a alguien.

Ya no podía contener sus jadeos, y estos escapaban pesadamente de su pecho cada vez con más frecuencia. Sentía una impaciencia inexorable sacudir su cuerpo, y estuvo tentado, oh dios, tan tentado de dejarse llevar y simplemente tomar el placer que codiciaba, como había hecho la noche anterior, y la noche anterior a esa.

Pero la luz se filtraba entre lar cortinas, y Hakuryuu no sentía que pudiera soltar a la bestia con la misma libertad que le brindaba la oscuridad.

_ Judar.

Maldito, provocador, desgraciado...

_ ¿Hmm?

La fricción de su mano no era suficiente, tampoco la de su boca. Judar solo lo tentaba y jugaba con él, porque sabía que Hakuryuu se resistiría hasta no poder más. Hasta reventar y perder el control de sí mismo. Judar quería que se entregara a sus instintos, que se permitiera este tipo de placentera y sutil violencia una vez más.

_ _Judar._ – Repitió con más énfasis.

Una risita, y entonces Judar apretó se agarre y comenzó a masturbarlo a un ritmo más acelerado que el de antes. Aquello era definitivamente mejor, y exhaló de alivio; pero no bastaba. Hakuryuu intentó alzar sus caderas para embestir en el túnel que formaba aquella mano, pero los brazos de Judar estaba apoyados en sus muslos impidiéndole cualquier cosa. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y se mordió el labio inferior.

No era suficiente. No era suficiente para...

_ Quiero ropa nueva.

A Hakuryuu le costó mucho prestarle atención. ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

_ _Ugh_ , ¿qué?

_ Quiero que me compres ropa. Pantalones. Chalecos. Zapatos. Un pequeño regalo como compensación no me haría mal, ¿verdad? – la presión aumentó ligeramente, y los labios de Judar rozaron la punta de su miembro en un corto beso.

Cuando Judar descubrió lo que aquello causaba en Hakuryuu lo siguió haciendo, una y otra vez, con cada sacudida a su entrepierna. Los muslos de Hakuryuu comenzaron a temblar levemente, y su boca estaba seca, su mente en blanco. Lo único que podía escuchar con claridad en medio del ruido sordo que se agolpaba en sus oídos era la voz de Judar unido al escándalo de sus propios jadeos rebotando entre las silenciosas paredes de la habitación.

No era capaz de asimilar una palabra de lo que decía.

_ ¿Lo harás, Hakuryuu?

_ ¿Qué? – espetó, sin saber qué realmente era lo que preguntaba.

_ ¿Me comprarás pantalones, _joyas_ y toda la ropa que quiera?

_ Sí. – Joder, lo que fuera. No podía soportarlo más; la presión en su vientre aumentaba con cada segundo, pero Judar sabía lo que hacía y no le permitía cruzar el límite. Le daba lo que quería al mismo tiempo que le negaba lo que necesitaba.

_ ¿De seda? – preguntó de nuevo, y Hakuryuu asintió con vehemencia. – Tú podrías mandar a comprar todo de buena calidad.

_ Lo que quieras, demonios. – Rechinó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás enterrándola en la almohada. Las palabras fluían de su boca sin que pudiera censurarlas – Cualquier… cualquier cosa…

_ ¿Oh? ¿Vas a darme lo que sea que quiera?

_ Lo que sea, sólo–

_ ¿Lo prometes, mi rey?

A Hakuryuu le gustaba cuando se dirigía a él de esa manera. Pero prefería cuando decía su nombre.

_ Sí, Judar. _Sí_. Lo p-prometo. – jadeó sin pensar con voz entrecortada, ansioso, con los párpados apretados. Judar entonces movió su mano con más rapidez y firmeza, y descendió su boca para chupar otra vez su glande, y mojarlo más con besos y lamidas sin dejar de deslizar su mano arriba y abajo a todo lo largo de su falo. Su aliento cálido salía y chocaba contra su sensible piel, y Hakuryuu juraría que Judar estaba tan jadeante como él mismo, pero no quería saber. Prefería perderse en el tacto de sus manos, en la suavidad de sus labios y aquella lengua que le arrebataba su autocontrol hasta que su sobreestimulado cuerpo no fuera capaz de tolerarlo.

Hakuryuu disolvió los pocos hilos de raciocinio que le quedaban en la explosión de calor que brotó de sus entrañas y le arrancó un grito ahogado. Le pareció escuchar algo, pero las palabras sonaron incoherentes a sus oídos. Su miembro pulsó una vez, y entonces fue engullido de nuevo. Judar ahuecó sus mejillas y succionó con ahínco; tomó y tragó cada gota como si se tratara de agua en el desierto, y lo mantuvo dentro de su boca hasta dejarlo seco.

Una sensación de fatiga se curvó sobre sí como una manta, y tuvo que pasar un tiempo indeterminable para que sus pulmones y su corazón regresaran al lugar que les correspondía tras la prisión de sus huesos. Cuando finalmente su respiración se calmó se obligó a abrir los ojos.

Los labios de Judar se veían húmedos y ligeramente enrojecidos. Una pequeña gota del líquido blanquecino había salpicado su nariz, pero no parecía notarlo. O tal vez no le importaba. Judar se dejó caer con un suspiro agotado a su lado. Se veía complacido consigo mismo sobre la cama, con las manos tras la nuca y las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Una invitación sin palabras.

Hakuryuu se lanzó sobre él y los sostuvo del cuello mientras devoraba su boca. Era el quién realmente estaba sediento, quien quería abrir ese manantial de calor y tragar hasta la última gota con la esperanza de saciarse. Los brazos de Judar le rodearon, y sus piernas se enredaron con las suyas, y correspondió el beso con una intensidad inesperada: como si su boca fuera una herida abierta, como si se tratara de una batalla en la que tenía las de perder. Hakuryuu lo conocía y sabía que le gustaba probarse a sí mismo; desde la primera vez le había dejado en un estado de completo desconcierto el que Judar le cediera el poder. Que le permitiera dominarlo de esa manera casi sin protestas.

¿Lo hacía porque así era más divertido? Su mano sana repasó la piel desnuda de su costado y la trazó con sus uñas. Disfrutó tremendamente del escalofrío que causo aquello en el cuerpo debajo suyo.

Descendió su boca por la mandíbula, por el pecho pálido y sus abdominales. Bebió de la fina capa de sudor que perlaba la palidez de su torso. Chupó y lamió y mordió con sus dientes cada rastro de piel que no había marcado la noche anterior, y se entretuvo con sus pezones hasta que estos estuvieron erectos y brillantes de su saliva.

_ Aah, joder. – arañó su espalda por debajo de la yukata, se agarró de sus hombros y lo empujó levemente, sin poner nada de fuerza. Una de sus piernas rodeó la cintura de Hakuryuu, y trató de buscar fricción contra su cuerpo – _Hakuryuu_ , tócame de una vez.

Mordió con fuerza su costado y Judar se arqueó con un jadeo presionándose más contra la boca de le imprimía marcas rojas una y otra vez.

_ No.

Él también podía negarle lo que quería.

_ Oh, ¡por favor! – se quejó con urgencia – ¡Ni siquiera porque acabo de-!

Se cortó a sí mismo cuando Hakuryuu apretó uno de sus pezones. Lo rodó entre su pulgar y su índice y tironeó de él con viciosa satisfacción hasta que Judar exhaló un jadeo áspero y ronco. Se retorcía sobre las sábanas con impotencia, la excitación evidente en el rubor que trepaba por su cuello y se expandía en todas direcciones; como si realmente estuviera a la merced de su emperador. Su pecho subía y bajaba con pesadez, y sus manos no paraban de moverse sobre la espalda de Hakuryuu; tironeaba de la tela o se sostenía de esta, o enterraba sus dedos en su cabello suelto.

_ Hazlo tú. – sugirió Hakuryuu, y, sin mirarlo, inició un camino de lamidas y succiones desde su esternón hasta sus clavículas. Judar soltó un gemido frustrado y golpeó la cabeza contra el colchón.

_ No puedo. – Le complacía escuchar la necesidad que permeaba su voz, tan afectada por una venérea lujuria como la suya momentos antes – Estoy cansado de mover tanto mi mano.

Hakuryuu no pudo evitar bufar una risa ante eso.

_ Eres un holgazán sin remedio.

Suspiró sobre su hombro, y mientras se apoyaba con la mano artificial sobre el colchón, movió la otra hasta tener el miembro duro y sonrojado de Judar entre sus dedos. No tardó en envolverlo con la presión que sabía que le gustaba, y lo frotó con rapidez y eficiencia. Él no perdería su tiempo en juegos, porque prefería observar cada segundo del instante en el que Judar se deshacía en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, desinhibido como Hakuryuu nunca lo era. Prefería ver su rostro en el momento exacto en que el espasmo le arrebataba el orgasmo de su cuerpo y aquel breve grito rompía fuera de su garganta. Hakuryuu le quitó el collar con su mano desocupada y dibujó mordidas en su piel hasta que los estremecimientos cesaron y Judar dejó de jadear en su oreja. Sólo entonces liberó la ahora flácida entrepierna de su agarre.

Se quedaron de esa forma segundos, minutos; un espacio temporal que Hakuryuu no pudo determinar. Había hundido su nariz en la curva de aquel cuello y su olor le mecía hacia una letárgica duermevela que parecía ser el lugar más tranquilo en el que su mente había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los brazos de Judar habían caído sobre la cama, seguramente porque ya no tenía ni fuerzas para mantenerlos en su espalda. Su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco, al igual que el pulso que Hakuryuu podía sentir sobre su mejilla. Se sintió a sí mismo sonreír levemente.

Con sus párpados escondidos en la sombra del cuello de Judar no tenía que ver coló la luz de la mañana se adentraba sigilosamente por cada esquina de la habitación.

_ ... Hakuryuu.

Había recuperado su tono de voz usual, y sonaba algo dubitativo. Hakuryuu deseaba que se callara y lo dejara perderse en aquel repentino confort por un rato más.

_ ¿Hmm?

_ Tú... – Sonaba algo perplejo, como si frente a sus ojos hubiera algo que iba más allá de su comprensión – … ¿Rompiste mi collar?

Cuando volteó la cabeza para ver el lugar donde había dejado caer el dichoso collar, se dio cuenta de que al golpear el suelo el rubí se había salido de donde había estado incrustado. La luz solar hizo resplandecer el oro, otro indeseado recordatorio de que era de día.

¿Tendría que enfrentarlo de una vez, o podía retrasar lo que se avecinaba como inevitable? ¿Podría, como Judar, continuar vestido como el rey del tablero y mantener la pretensión todavía de que aquello no era más que un movimiento más en una interminable partida?

Hakuryuu no quería pensarlo. Y necesitaba apartar de su mente la posibilidad de que aquello pudiera tener consecuencias.

Judar tenía aun la vista puesta en la joya, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión en su cara. Hakuryuu suspiró largamente, pegó de nuevo su nariz al cuello de Judar y se resolvió a no levantar la cabeza. Por lo menos hasta que sus deberes de regente le llamaran a la puerta.

Aun si lo intentaba no iba a ser capaz de ocultar su bochorno.

Judar soltó una risita ronca, y movió sus brazos con esfuerzo hasta colocarlos alrededor de los hombros de Hakuryuu. Acarició su nuca con una ternura ligeramente inquietante, como si aquel impredecible giro en los acontecimientos le contentara de alguna manera.

_ Lo arreglaré para ti. – Fue un murmullo casi inaudible sobre su piel.

Judar exhaló con profundidad, y Hakuryuu escuchó la sonrisa en su voz.

_ Y luego dicen que yo soy el único que destruye cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **No es la caza en la penumbra**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
